Azumanga Anonymous
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots. All characters included. Lots of shipping. I'm not even sorry. YukAmo mostly.
1. Kagura and Tomo Do Homework Second Year

**Check it!**

**Hahaha! I have gone insane. I've actually written enough oneshots and drabbles to need this. Is that not the most awesome, yet awful thing?****I go over the deep end for everything, I swear. I'm Kaorin when it comes to fandoms. :O **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Second Year- Studying for Finals_

"Kagura!" Tomo whined, falling sideways against her friend. The other teen didn't even budge, "I don't understand!"

The athletic teen scratched her head angrily. Glaring at the problems in front of her, she growled "Me either! Just do your half of the work!"

Tomo groaned into Kagura's shoulder. "I'm stuck though!"

"Why do you think I can figure it out?" She sighed, "Lemme see it."

The hyper teen passed her textbook over and nuzzled the side of her face against her friend's arm. She then caught a glimpse of Kagura's notes. Raising an eyebrow, she looked closer.

"This is wrong." They said at the same time.

Tomo nodded. Her eyes narrowed as she suggested, "We should switch!"

The two switched problems. Tomo flew through the examples, actually understanding this part of the homework. Meanwhile, Kagura felt like a genius as she confidently scribbled down the answers. Distractedly, she wondered if this was how Chiyo-chan felt all the time.

Not even ten minutes later, Kagura threw down her pencil.

"Ha! That wasn't too bad!" She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She turned to look at her friend, who was passed out on the floor beside her. "Hey!"

"Oh? You're done?" Tomo sighed and rolled onto her side. Her hands were tucked under her head. "About time."

Kagura pouted. "Am I that slow?"

Tomo nodded into the carpet, not even cracking her eyes open.

"Well whatever." She fell back and exhaled peacefully, "Nap time?"

"Nap time."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. Sorry it's short.**


	2. I Won't Say ft YukAmo Third Year

**Thank my pen pal for this awesome idea.**

**I love their brain. I love their ideas.**

**'I Won't Say I'm In Love' is from Hercules. **

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Third Year- Episode 19 One Spring Night_

Eiko, who seemed pleased with her amateur matchmaking skills, excused herself almost an hour ago.

"Why don't we get some fresh air?" One of the gentlemen, Jirou, suggested.

Yori nodded eagerly, most likely because he was stuck with a slightly drunk Yukari.

"That sounds lovely," Minamo said. The alcohol caused a faint blush to cover her cheeks.

As Yukari tried to stand from her seat, she stumbled and knocked into the table. Before Yori could reach across to steady his date, Minamo's arm snaked around her friend's waist.

"Yukari…" She sighed.

"I got this, Nyamo." Yukari said with a grin.

Yori laughed, "Yukari-san, you're amusing."

"Got that right, bub!" She moved out of Minamo's grasp and went to lean into Yori's side. The world spun, "Oh, my head."

"Let's take it easy." Yori wrapped his arm around his date's shoulder.

Minamo looked away as jealous surged through her. Jirou put a hand on her back to lead them out of the restaurant.

"Minamo-san, I assume Eiko-san told you about the recent vacancy for the private trainer? The company would love to have you…"

"Uh, yeah. I-I'll have to think about it. It is a tempting offer but… I don't know."

Jirou nodded and smiled kindly. "I understand. I occasionally talk to a friend from high school, he loves teaching."

As they walked down the city street, he took her hand. Minamo felt like she was back in high school. Still, her attention was on Yukari and the man holding her.

"Yukari-san?" Yori poked her side.

She flinched, "Yeah?"

"How long have you two known each other?"

"We go waaaaay back," She waved an arm in the air, "Nyamo, how many years?"

The P.E teacher hummed in thought. "Since high school so… Eleven years?"

"Eleven years." She repeated to Yori, who chuckled.

They crossed the street and entered the spacious park that lay in the middle of the city. It had always been Minamo's favorite park, mostly because of the beautiful lake and view it provided.

Jirou asked, "You two must be really close then?"

Minamo nodded. Just as she was about to announce they were best friends, Yukari spoke.

"She's my wife."

Everyone immediately stopped in the middle of walking across the bridge. The two men couldn't have jumped away faster if their dates were on fire.

"What?!" The group yelled at Yukari.

Minamo's face was aflame. While she was ecstatic about hearing the title, she was also _very shocked_.

Yukari shrugged, "What?"

Jirou and Yori looked at each other, then back to the women. "We're sorry," Jirou apologized

"Eiko-san said-"

"We haven't told her yet." Yukari waved her hand at them.

"Yukari!" Minamo hissed.

"You ladies have a nice night then!" And before Minamo could blink, the men took off.

As soon as they were out of sight, Yukari burst into laughter. The athletic woman stared at her friend, who was practically doubled over. Minamo sighed and leaned her forearms against the bridge railing.

Of course it would all be a joke to Yukari… Looking out to the lake, she refused to feel heartbroken over Yukari's terrible sense of humor. The brown haired woman sobered up and rested her back against the railing. Minamo hated how close they were at the moment. She hated that she felt such strong emotions towards her best friend. Instead of feeling saddened by Yukari's words, shouldn't she be angry that she lost her chance with a decent guy? Her mother would've loved Jirou…

The city lights reflected off the water and Minamo couldn't help but think about how romantic of a spot the bridge was. Maybe another night, she and Yukari could- Minamo shook her head, stopping that train of thought. There was no point in wishing for something that could never happen. At once they both sighed.

The P.E teacher glanced up at her friend who looked so _damned_ smug. "Honestly," she groaned, "Those men took off because you had to go and say that. You just had to go and open your big mouth."

As Minamo turned to look away from Yukari, the other woman laughed. "Okay, it was my mistake. I thought it'd be pretty funny, but I guess I was wrong, huh?" She didn't sound the least bit ashamed or sorry.

Minamo needed some distance from her favorite moron, so she walked to the other side of the bridge. "Your attitude hasn't changed in the least since our college days."

"Oh, who cares? If those silly guys don't like us then too bad for them, you know?"

The once narrow bridge now seemed to span as wide as the ocean with Yukari on the other side. Minamo braced herself against the edge of the railing and leaned over it to look into the water. "Funny that you're calling them silly now…" She chuckled, slightly bitter. "Back there you seemed to like them quite a bit."

When Yukari fell silent, Minamo worried that she had picked up on the distain she felt towards Yori. However, the English teacher soon blurted out "Oh!"

She sounded as though she solved the most complex puzzle. Yukari stuck a hand out and pointed towards her best friend. "Is that it Nyamo? You wanted to catch a guy _that_ badly?"

Minamo's eyes flashed. There were so many issues they needed to talk about, but apparently they were going to fight about this. Yukari had mocked her for years about how "desperate" she was to find a man. In reality, she was only desperate to please her mother.

Furious, she turned "Well! Would it be that wrong if I had?"

She watched Yukari shrug. In a deflated voice she said, "Oh, so I see then…" Yukari turned her back towards Minamo. "Well, excuse me!" She waved her arm in the air madly, as she apologized. "I'm so very, very sorry!"

Yukari's anger surprised Minamo, but more than that it completely exhausts her. "Dammit!" She raised an arm towards the sky, "Let's go and drink another round!"

It has the desired effect. Yukari spun on her heels and matched Minamo's pose. "Alright! 'Nd you're buying!"

Minamo's arm fell like a pendulum. "Excuse me?! You _just_ scared off our dates with your stupid joke and you want me to buy _your_ drinks?!

"'S right!"

The P.E teacher sighed and shook her head slowly. "Why do I put up with you?"

"I'll be at the liquor store, don't wait up!" Yukari skipped away from the bridge, nearly falling on her face twice.

Minamo watched her friend retreat and, without realizing it, smiled. Despite the madness, despite how Yukari managed to ruin everything… She couldn't imagine life without her. She was going to be stuck with Yukari for the rest of her life and, to Minamo, it didn't sound like a bad fate.

Then on the other side of the bridge, Tomo pressed 'play' on the stereo. Soft, calm music rang out.

With a sigh, Minamo began singing. "_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I already won that. No one is worth the aggravation,_" The music picked up, as did Minamo's energy. She turned dramatically to face the other side of the bridge where her friend stood minutes ago. "_That's ancient history! Been there, done that!_"

Osaka and Tomo slowly rose from their place hiding under the bridge singing, "_Who ya think you're kidding, she's the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Nyamo, we can see right through you_." They took a seat on the railing, "_Sensei, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feelin' and who you're thinking of."_

"_No chance!_" She shook her head furiously, "_No way!_"

Leaning against the railing of the bridge, Minamo continued "_I won't say it. No, no."_

With a sigh, she kicked off the railing to follow Yukari to the liquor store.

"_You swoon, you sigh!" Why deny it, uh-oh!_" Tomo and Osaka hopped off the railing, their feet hit the bridge simultaneously.

"_It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love..."_

Tomo picked up the stereo and carried it on her shoulder. The two students followed Minamo, who continued to sing.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_"

"_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Nyamo we're not buying! Sensei, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_"

"_No chance!_" She blushed, "_No way! I won't say it!"_

Osaka shook her head, "_Give up or give in." _

Tomo smirked, _"Check the grin, you're in love."_

_"This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!"_

_"You're doing flips! Read our lips, you're in love!"_

_"You're way off base, I won't say it."_

The two knuckleheads looked at each other, "_She must be in love."_

_"Get off my case!" _Minamo snapped, _"I won't say it…"_

"_Nyamo, don't be proud…" _Tomo sang gently.

"_It's okay you're in love." _Osaka smiled at her teacher.

They neared the edge of the pond and the end of the song. Tomo and Osaka watched Minamo's face light up at the sight of Yukari returning from her trip to the store.

"_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"_

"Hey, Nyamo! I got the booze!"


	3. Picnic Third Year

**"Don't tear up Miss Osaka! Why dontcha cheer up?"**

**That's probably my favorite line of Azumanga. Mostly because of how Chiyo says it.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Third Year- Spring_

Chiyo waited patiently on the bridge in the park. The picnic basket she had packed everyone's lunch in sat beside her feet. The young genius stared out at the small lake and smiled at how beautiful the sight was. A clear blue sky reflected in the water and tall buildings sat in the background. She reflected on how spring had settled in quickly, leaving the city in a serene state. The lovely weather was one reason she had decided to gather everyone for lunch…

Her alterative motive for asking her friends to hang out was that she was lonely. Her mother was away for a conference in Switzerland and her father was flown out to Fukuoka for an important surgery. She wasn't left alone often, so it felt scary to be by herself for another day.

Luckily, her friends had all agreed to meet up. They were the best…

"Yo! Chiyo!"

The girl turned to see Kagura running across the bridge. She stopped just short of her friend and smiled.

"Am I the first one here?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes, the others should be here soon." Chiyo grinned at the athletic teen.

Kagura nodded, putting her hands on her hips. "I've actually been meaning to ask you something-"

"Chiyooooo!" Both turned to see Tomo running as fast as she could towards them. In the distance, Yomi could be seen calmly walking in their direction. Then the hyper teen caught sight of Kagura and grinned evilly. She sped up, arms pumping furiously. Even from across the bridge, Kagura could tell that Tomo was going to pounce on her.

"KAGURA!"

"DON'T-" Kagura saw that no matter what she said, Tomo would have her way. The athletic teen turned on her heel and ran away from Tomo. She got as far as the second tree on the small island past the bridge before she was tackled to the ground.

They rolled for a short distance before coming to a stop. Tomo had her arms tightly around her victim, who was lying on top of her. The athletic teen tried to wrestle out of her grasp and Tomo relented after a minute. Kagura got off her friend and they both sat up, laughing at themselves.

"Dammit Tomo!" Kagura yelled, shoving her friend but grinning all the same.

"I can't believe I caught you!" Tomo giggled as she stood up. She brushed herself off before offering her friend a hand to help her up.

"I let you!" She grinned and reached up at accept her hand.

Kagura laughed, "Thanks."

"No biggie," Tomo said with a shrug.

They started walking back to Chiyo and Yomi. They fell in step beside each other and Kagura put her hands behind her neck casually.

"So how did your swim meet go yesterday?"

Kagura shrugged, "We came in second, like always."

"Who did you compete against anyway?"

The athletic teen launched into a statistic based evaluation of their rival team and why, no matter how much she trains, they couldn't beat them simply because they have so many good athletes. She explained that there must be steroids in their pool water and how, not only does it absorb into their skin, but they _must_ drink it too.

Tomo half listened, getting lost in some swimming terminology. But she nodded all the same and offered that maybe the other team was raised by mermaids in Australia. They conspired good-naturedly.

"Tomo-chan!" Chiyo chided, interrupting their banter.

"What?" Tomo asked. They stopped in front of their friends.

"You two look like a wreck," Yomi commented, glasses flashing dangerously in the sun.

Both teens looked down at their clothes. While there was a bit of dirt on them and a couple grass stains, probably the worst thing was the hole in Tomo's jeans right at her knee.

The hyper teen scoffed, "She was trying to run away, what was I supposed to do?"

Chiyo laughed while Yomi facepalmed. Then the small genius spotted Sakaki arriving.

"Hello Miss Sakaki!"

The tallest teen waved, "Hello everyone."

"Hey Sakaki… Did another cat bite you?" Kagura asked, pointing to the bandages on her hand.

Sakaki blushed and nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to pet cats anymore…" Yomi offered hesitantly.

"But…"

Chiyo almost laughed at the distraught look on Sakaki's face.

Yomi nodded towards the end of the bridge, "Looks like Osaka is finally here."

Everyone turned to see the Osakan strolling towards them. They all marveled at how elegant she looked in her sundress; of course the elegant air around her faltered when she greeted them with a spacey "Hey."

"I nearly got lost." She admitted in her heavy accent.

"Miss Osaka, I told you the directions three times!" Chiyo pouted.

Her friend nodded, "But I had no idea which streets you were going on about…"

Tomo decided to change the subject, "Is Kaorin coming?"

"She had to visit family this weekend." Chiyo said and then looked up at Sakaki, "She said to tell you she was sorry she couldn't make it."

Sakaki raised an eyebrow but didn't respond.

"So, Chiyo-chan. What did you bring for lunch?" Yomi asked nodding towards the picnic basket.

"Oh!" The younger girl perked up, "Let's go find a place to sit, I've got an assortment of food. I… actually cooked all night. I couldn't sleep."

All of them were stricken by how adorable Chiyo was. Sakaki picked up the picnic basket for the smallest girl and waited patiently for her to lead them to a good spot.

"Let's go sit by the lake," The genius suggested, pointing towards the clearing by the lakeshore a short walk away.

"Yeah, the lake." Osaka mimicked.

The group stopped just in the shade of a large dogwood tree. They sat in a semi-circle, eager to experience their friend's cooking again.

"I didn't know what everyone would like… I made curry, not too spicy." Yomi grinned at the pleased smile on Osaka's face, "I packed several different bento-"

"Is that a dog?!" Kagura interrupted, putting a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked across the park. There was a _huge _animal running around with a small child. Everyone looked and gasped at the size of the supposed dog. Sakaki was already on her feet.

"That's _way_ too big to be a dog," Tomo retorted, "Maybe its part wolf."

Chiyo, the voice of reason, said. "It looks like a great dane." Sakaki nodded in agreement as she sat back down.

"I'm gonna go ask."

And Tomo took off towards the animal with Kagura right on her heels, "Hey wait! I wanna know!"

Everyone looked at Osaka, expecting her to run after them. She merely continued to stare at the potato chip in her hand.

Chiyo giggled at the spacey teen. She then noticed her silent friend. Sakaki was resting back on her hands, head tilted up in the sky. There was an untouchable amount of joy in her eyes and an amused smirk on her face.

"That cloud looks like a kitty." She commented quietly.

Chiyo, Yomi and Osaka looked up at the bright blue sky. Osaka lost her balance and fell all the way to her back.

"Woah." They all 'ooh'ed at the kitty shaped cloud together.

"Chiyo-chan, this curry is amazing…" Yomi smiled proudly at the younger girl.

The child grinned, "Thank you, Miss Yomi!"

"It was a great dane." Tomo grumbled, "I wanted it to be a bear or at least a wolf."

Kagura slapped a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe next time."

Everyone laughed at the depressed look on the hyperactive teen's face.

Listening to her friends laugh Chiyo was struck with how _lucky_ she was to have been able to meet them. Her grin grew tenfold and she hoped they'd always be able to be this close.


	4. MOE RON Second Year

**If you**** squint your eyes, this chapter could be Togura!**

**I'm not sorry. **

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Beginning of Second Year_

Kagura sat bored in class, fighting to keep her eyes open. She had her head propped up in a hand while she inwardly raged. She had never hated the class shuffle as much as she did now. Out of all the friends that she had made last year, none of them had landed in Miss Yukari's class with her. Only two girls from the swim team were here, but they sat in the very back of class.

She sighed and tried to pay attention to the class. Kagura couldn't focus like she had been able to in Miss Kurosawa's class. Maybe it was because Miss Yukari was even crazier than the rumors claimed. Or the fact that Kagura couldn't take her seriously.

The athletic teen blinked rapidly hoping that would keep her awake. She was disappointed when her eyelids felt even heavier than before. Finally accepting that she was fighting a losing battle, her eyes fell close. Yukari's annoyingly loud voice began to fade out.

Then the world came crashing back when a piece of chalk bounced off her desk and knocked her in the head. She nearly fell to the floor from surprise.

"Kagura! Stay awake!"

The tan teen straightened in her seat, "Yes ma'am!"

From the other side of the room, Tomo snickered. Damn wildcat was even worse than herself about falling asleep in class. She had no right to laugh!

Kagura growled and snatched the chalk that was about to roll off her desk. She flung the chalk at Tomo, "Shut it! Dumbass hyper tomboy!"

("Hey! I'm the only one who can throw chalk!")

"What did you just call me, gill brains!?"

"Loudmouth idiot!" Kagura stood from her seat, hands clenched at her side.

("Kids, settle down!")

"Big-boobed moron!" Tomo was on her feet as well, glaring at her agitated rival.

("Seriously, settle down!")

"Unoriginal imbecile!"

("Don't make me throw more chalk!")

"You couldn't even spell imbecile!"

("What in the heck?" Osaka lightly smacked Yomi's arm with the back of her hand.)

"Neither could you!"

("This is the third time this week," Yomi replied with a sigh.)

"So!"

"Dammit, Tomo! Kagura! Asses in chairs, NOW!"

The two teens glared at each other for ten tense seconds before huffing at the same time. They sat back down, both completely frustrated.

"Tomo!" Yukari pointed at the hyper teen, "You're making me regret keeping you in this class."

Kagura smirked, suddenly liking her new teacher a little more. She glanced at Tomo from the corner of her eye, the smug grin fell off her face. She looked over to watch the teen force a smile. Tomo kept her head down despite how nonchalant she acted.

Even when Yukari had gone back to teaching, Kagura studied the girl on the other side of the room. The swimmer could practically feel sadness radiate from her. She wondered what Tomo's story was…

The hyper teen met her eyes and both looked away from each other quickly. Kagura fought off a blush from being caught. She focused on the board for all of a minute until curiosity got the best of her. She turned her head and they regarded each other. Hesitantly she smiled.

But then she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at the dumbass. Kagura frowned, returning her attention to the board. Still, she couldn't get the image of Tomo wearing that sad smile out of her mind. How defeated her eyes looked…

Kagura inwardly sighed and decided she'd try to be nice to her. Well, nice might be too big a step. Civil. She'd try to be civil first and then work her way up. If Tomo didn't get on her last nerve before then…


	5. Smut writing ft YukAmo

**I owe y'all a couple days worth of updates. Woops!**

**Son, lemme tell you something. Working is shitty. Working nine days in a row is worse. Working nine days in a row, dealing with emotional shit AND having a social life? Haha! That's rough buddy.**

**Anyway, YukAmo coming your way!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Yukari yawned as she entered the vacant teacher's room.

"Why are you tired anyway?" Minamo asked, following her fellow teacher. "All you did was sit in the sun and sleep."

"Wrong, Nyamo! It was too hot to sleep."

Minamo rolled her eyes and shifted her gym bag to a more comfortable position on her shoulder.

The brown haired teacher plopped down in her swivel chair. "Let's see… I need my gradebook and those dumbasses' homework." She huffed and shifted some papers. "Where the hell did I put them?"

"_Maybe_ if you cleaned your desk, you wouldn't lose things."

Yukari only grunted in response. Minamo watched her turn over more papers and folders before sighing and taking a seat at her own desk. She smiled at how organized her own desk was. Textbooks, reference books and her favorite dictionary were stacked neatly to form a small wall between her and the French teacher that sat on the other side of the desk. A small shiver went up her spine at the thought of him and his hypnotizing sissy language.

"Ah! Found them!" The English teacher raised the stack of papers above her head in victory. "In your face!"

Yukari gave her an arrogant smirk just before the papers slipped from her hands and scattered like sharp cherry blossoms around them. Minamo shook her head, looking completely unimpressed and slightly pissed.

"Damn it." Yukari hunched forward, letting her arm drop to her lap. With a sigh she got down onto the floor and began to lethargically pick up the papers. "Uggghhh."

The eccentric woman would pick up a paper, pout up at Minamo, sigh, and then repeat. Minamo would've laughed if she didn't feel like throttling Yukari.

"Don't give me that look,"

"Help me!" Yukari groaned, motioning to the remaining papers. The ones closest to her had already been picked up and stacked messily. There were only a couple more, probably out of reach of the woman.

Minamo rolled her eyes. "Why are you so lazy?" She sighed and moved to the floor to grab the rest of the papers. One, she noticed, was written on different paper from the others. As she handed it to Yukari, the English teacher raised an eyebrow.

"That's not mine."

"W-What?"

Yukari took the papers anyway and flipped through the pages, "Nope. Not mine."

"Well, it was on the floor with all your other papers!"

Yukari sighed before flipping back to the first page. Minamo watched as her friend skimmed the notes. She felt uneasy when the other woman began to beam. Her anxiety grew with Yukari's grin. She stayed on the first page for a couple more moments before moving to the second. Her eyes hungrily drank in the words on the page.

The last thing Minamo was expecting was for her friend to yell out, "Oh man, Nyamo. They nailed you!"

"Wh-What?!"

"'Minamo, overwhelmed by her partner's scent and teasing touches, collapsed on the desk they had been making out on." She glanced up from the papers to see Minamo gaping at her. She eagerly continued to read aloud, "Yukari pulled back from the kiss, snuggling her body between the other teacher's legs. Desperate to feel her touch, Minamo pleaded-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Faster than a tiger snake, Minamo snatched the papers from Yukari's grasp.

Yukari cackled, holding her stomach in pain, as her friend read the 'story'. The look of horror and the faint blush on Minamo's cheek was too much for the English teacher. "Nyamo!" She wheezed out, unable to stop laughing, "YOUR FACE."

"Someone, at this school, wrote about us having an intimate relationship _and you're laughing?!"_

That seemed to sober the other woman up. "It _is _pretty perverted."

Minamo went red at the thought of someone casually writing _hentai _in class. "Wh-Who would write this?!"

Kimura flashed into the minds of both women, but they scratched him off as a suspect. As weird and creepy as he was, they were far older than his preferences.

"Whoever it was has some imagination in them," Yukari couldn't help but snicker, "Why have sex in the classroom when the pool is far more private, I mean-"

Minamo smacked Yukari on the back of the head, "Shut up!"

"Ouch,"

"Yukari!" She huffed, "Do we report this?"

"I dunno." The English teacher sniffed, "But they need to work on their writing. If it wasn't _hilarious_, it'd be pretty painful to read."

Minamo facepalmed. "Are you really that unfazed by this?"

"It's kinda creepy that some kid sat down and wrote about us fucking, but we'll probably never be able to find out who it was so," Yukari shrugged, "Whatever."

"But they wrote about us…" The PE teacher blushed and looked away, "Isn't that weird?"

Yukari raised an eyebrow at her, "I guess."

Minamo nodded, but then looked at her friend with fearful eyes. "Do you think other kids think we're-"

"Eh, don't worry about silly rumors like that." Yukari heaved herself up from the floor with the help of her chair. "We know that's never gonna happen… That's all that matters."

"Y-Yeah."

Yukari frowned and glanced at the ceiling pensively. Minamo got to her feet, fighting off a blush at the thought of them…

"Though it sounds kinda fun…"

Minamo nearly fainted.


	6. What You Want Second Year

**So I watched the Fault in Our Stars today... Hot damn, that movie was sad. But it was also classically sappy and cheesy. **

**It also reminded me how short life really is. How somethings happen so suddenly. **

**Maybe it's just the movie talking or water intoxication, but I think I'm in love with my pen pal. And that's a damn sad thing to realize, especially because I realize they might not ever return my feelings. I guess I get lost in the possibilities of a future together and maybe I really shouldn't. But for now, that's how I feel. **

**I also owe y'all one more update, but probably not tonight.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Second Year- anytime really_

Osaka stumbled into homeroom, out of breath and looking more distressed than usual. Tomo looked at her friend weird and went over to go check on her.

"What in the heck, Osaka?" The customary backhand completed the phrase.

"Ya know, not everyone in Osaka says that." Osaka said, straightening when she could breathe again.

"Well what's up? Did a dog chase you into school or something?"

Sakaki was by their side in record time, "A dog, you say?"

"No, no." Osaka waved her hand, "Nothin' like that."

The tallest girl let out a disappointed "Oh," and turned back around.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Osaka say "Ah saw the cutest cat out by the field. Ah was out there watchin' Kagura bounce around during her mornin' run. This cat suddenly comes up to me and meows. Oh my, it was so cute."

"Is it still out there?" Sakaki asked in a rush. She glanced at the door.

"Well Ah dunno. When Kagura made a lap, she yelled at it to go away. But Ah ran inside to get you, since cats love to bite you 'nd all."

Sakaki nodded, accepting her fate. "We should try." She stared down at her hand that was covered in bandages.

Tomo snatched the hand in her own. "Woah! Sakaki! You've got scars all over your hand!"

"Yeah." She looked very uncomfortable with being touched.

Almost sensing her senpai's discomfort, Kaorin looked up from the book she was reading. She scanned the room, trying to find Sakaki. The obsessive teen gawked at the sight of _Tomo_ holding Sakaki's hand in hers.

"Have you ever had a cat let you pet them?!" Tomo asked, simply amazed at the number of bites and scratches that marred the quiet girl's hand.

"Well, not recently."

A seething Kaorin appeared. She smiled kindly at Tomo before turning to Osaka and asking, "So what's going on?"

"Oh, Sakaki and I are about to go catch a cat."

Kaorin looked to the taller teen. Knowing exactly what her senpai wanted to hear, she said "I love cats…"

And it was like music to Sakaki's ears. She blushed, "Really? Me too…"

"You should meet my cat, she's so tame."

"When?" Sakaki had no idea how close Kaorin was to swooning.

"Uh… Maybe-"

"Plan your date later!" Osaka interrupted, "We need to catch that kitty outside!"

Tomo nodded and smacked a fist into the palm of her hand. "Yeah! Come on!"


	7. Content ft YukAmo

**I am _so tired._ You don't understand.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Anytime really_

Once or twice every week instead of falling asleep during the drive to school, Yukari will fill the normally silent vehicle with chatter. Almost always the conversations were one sided. Some mornings, Minamo wished her friend _would_ sleep just so she could concentrate on driving.

This morning, Minamo had absolutely no idea what Yukari was blathering on about. She stopped paying attention ten minutes ago. She continued to listen though, content to bask in Yukari's happiness. The enthusiasm that seemed to lace her words was hard to miss. The PE teacher glanced at Yukari out of the corner of her eye and was pleased to see a wide grin on her friend's face.

Sitting next to the ball of energy and happiness made her feel good. Better than good actually. _This moment_. Everything melted away and it was just her and Yukari.

She couldn't remember ever being so carefree… So blissful…

"Nyamo!" Yukari's voice called out sharply.

Minamo returned to reality, hearing the obvious agitation in her friend's voice. "Huh? What?"

"Have you been listening?" Yukari demanded.

The athletic woman shook her head, refusing to take her eyes off traffic. She bit back a smile at how Yukari could put so much emotion into her words.

The English teacher groaned and slammed her head against the back of her seat. "See! This is why I sleep in the mornings!"

"Oh, whatever." Minamo couldn't stop from grinning. She looked towards her friend for a moment before focusing on the crowded road in front of her. The other woman was giving her a suspicious look.

"You're pretty damn happy this morning."

"Am I? It's just been a good day so far."

Yukari nodded and then shrugged. She leaned against the car door, looking at Minamo. "Well, at least you're not all mopey like usual."

"I'm not mopey!"

The eccentric woman waved a hand at her, "If you say so Nyamo."

Minamo huffed out a breath, but couldn't feel angry.

Yukari on the other hand pouted. She messed with the air conditioning, turned on the radio, and rolled down the window. Once it was perfectly noisy again, she closed her eyes. "Night Nyamo."

Minamo sighed, resigned, but smiled. "Good night, Yukari."


	8. Knuckleheads Second Year

**I'm okay with how this turned out. Even if it is rushed.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Second Year probably_

There was five minutes before class started. That meant there was five minutes to cram for the upcoming test.

Chiyo and Yomi had been studying all week and especially last night. They were confident that they would do well. The two talked about a drama they both watched last night as they waited for class to begin. Meanwhile Sakaki never had any problems with school work or tests, so she stared out the window and dreamed up scenarios with Chiyo's father breaking into school. He would rescue his darling daughter from the evil bullies…

Tomo, Kagura and Osaka were crowded around the hyper teen's desk. Sloppy notes were scattered in front of them.

"It's no good." Osaka commented, pushing the paper away from her. "Ah can't remember all this."

"I can't even read your handwriting, assbutt!" Kagura growled as she held the paper closer to her face. She couldn't determine what symbol that squiggly line was supposed to be.

From across the room, Chiyo's ponytails twitched. She looked at Yomi with empty eyes and whispered, "That was redundant…"

Yomi gave her a fearful look.

Tomo grinned blankly at the paper in front of her. Kagura could tell nothing was going on in that brain of hers. There was no point in even trying… The athletic teen sighed and threw in the towel as well. She held her hand out weakly, Tomo's and Osaka's hand joined hers.

"Team knuckleheads!" They groaned together while giving a defeated hooray.

Yukari stormed into class a minute later and slammed a stack of papers on her test. She quickly and loudly marked on the board. "Test number two is about to begin!"

She smiled at her class, loving the mixed looks of her students. Their expressions ranged from fearful to smugness. "Take your seats and we can get started!"

_Five minutes into the test..._

"Yukari-san?"

"What is it, Osaka?" The English teacher glanced up from her papers.

"Can Ah put my name on the test 'nd turn it in?"

"If you want…"

Osaka jotted down her name and handed the paper to her, "Here ya go."

Yukari sighed and shook her head.

Chiyo, who had been watching the whole exchange, stood up from her seat and cried out, "Miss Osaka! Don't give up yet!"

_Ten minutes into the test..._

"Hey, Yukari-chan?"

"Yeah, Tomo?"

"What's the answer to this question?"

Yukari picked up the textbook on her desk and smacked the teen over the head with it.

_Twenty minutes into the test..._

"Uh, Miss Yukari?"

The eccentric teacher sighed and raised an eyebrow at her student. "What, Kagura?"

"Am I using the right words?"

"Go sit back down."

Kagura's shoulders slumped. She trudged back to her desk and fell back into her seat with a heavy sigh.


	9. Mama Minamo ft YukAmo

**My coming out stories are pretty damn awesome, if I say so myself. Nothing like this mess.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Oooooh, no!" Yukari shook her head forcefully and crossed her arms over her chest. "No way, Nyamo." She refused to be dragged into _that_ mess. She shifted on the couch to move further away from her partner.

Minamo huffed, slamming her drink down on the coffee table harder than necessary. She crossed her leg over the other, "Too bad, Yukari! You're going to be there when I tell her."

"Let's break up so we don't have to-" She stopped after Minamo sent her a piercing glare. The English teacher cleared her throat and tried again. "I mean… Your mother is crazy."

"We don't all have such laid back parents."

Yukari sent her a sheepish grin, "They totally called it, ya know."

"You already told them?!"

"It slipped out!" A lie.

Minamo sighed and raised her hands to massage her temples. "I've already invited her for dinner tonight, so we have to tell her."

"We as in?"

"Let me tell her. Knowing you, you'd say something like," She deepened her voice slightly, "We're gay for each other and are going to elope this weekend."

Yukari scoffed, "Those are the _last_ words I would _ever_ say."

"Just behave, okay?" The PE teacher leaned over the small distance between them to rest her head on Yukari's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yukari uncrossed her arms and reached over to hold Minamo's hand. "I will if she does."

* * *

Dinner had gone by just as awkwardly as it always did. Minamo's father hadn't been able to attend for the usual reasons, too busy and too tired from working.

"Now Minamo," Mrs. Kurosawa wiped her mouth delicately with her napkin, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Her eyes flicked from her daughter's more frightened stare to Yukari's nonchalant posture at the table. Mrs. Kurosawa hadn't been expecting Yukari's presence. Just last month, Minamo had informed her that they had stopped talking.

"Uh, Mom, It actually concerns Yukari, which is why she's dinning with us tonight."

Yukari, like a puppy, perked up at the mention of her name. The other woman nodded and offered, "I helped cook."

"Excellent." Mrs. Kurosawa's disdain for her dripped from the word. She returned her attention to her daughter, "Minamo, go on."

"Um… I-I don't really know how to explain this, Mom, but-"

"We're gay for each other," Yukari blurted out before slapping a hand over her mouth. She looked at Minamo with wide eyes. Her partner had an exasperated look on her face. "You- you put the words in my mouth!"

"I told you to keep quiet!" She raged, "I didn't want to-"

"Is this true, Minamo?" Her mother's voice quickly ended the bickering.

The tomboyish woman hung her head, "Yes…"

"I see. I had hoped that this would never happen. Your father and I always suspected something between you two..." Mrs. Kurosawa stood from her chair and glared down at Yukari, "I knew you were a bad influence on my Minamo. She deserves so much more than you, a thoughtless nitwit who only takes advantage of my daughter."

Minamo frowned as her lover looked away, attempting to be strong against the powerful woman. Her mother then turned her attention to her. The athletic woman shrank under her mother's hard stare, "Minamo, you were supposed to grow out of this ridiculous phase. I demand that you stop talking to Yukari and get your life together. No man will ever want you with how childish you're acting right now."

"Don't you understand?" Yukari spoke up, "She doesn't what a stupid man, she's happy with me."

"She _thinks_ she's happy with you." Mrs. Kurosawa corrected easily, "Minamo, I expect you to do as I ask. I'll see to it that you have a date set up this weekend with a respectable gentleman and-"

"No, Mom." Minamo's voice was shaky, but the fact that she had spoken at all surprised her mother.

Mrs. Kurosawa nodded once. "You had so much potential, Minamo, and you're wasting it on _her._" She sighed and walked towards the door, "Your father and I disown you." And those were her parting words.

The door closed quietly behind her retreating figure. Minamo sighed and rested her hands in her head.

"I'm sorry…" The athletic woman looked over at the guilt stricken Yukari, "Your mother is kind of an ass."

"Yeah," Minamo laughed hollowly, "But she's the only Mom I have…"

Yukari felt a lump grow in her throat. "You could, ya know, always do what she wants." Those were the hardest words she'd ever had to say.

Minamo shook her head, "I don't want to though." She sighed and reached a hand over to cup her lover's cheek, "I want her to be happy if I'm happy."

"And you're happy?" Yukari leaned into her touch, a grin slowly growing on her face.

"Yeah... I am."


	10. Advice Second Year

**A short one! But that means I'm all caught up and ha.**

**Tomorrow is day 9/9 and I'm so glad. I'm gonna come home and _crash. _And then write. And then a coworker will call me up to hang out and I'll have to go since she just got out of the hospital... Someone rescue me!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Second Year- After Christmas_

"Yomi-chan…" Kagura approached the taller teen's desk, looking rather embarrassed. "Can I talk to you about something sorta important?"

"Yeah, of course." Yomi clasped her hands together on her desk. Resting into her chair she asked, "What's wrong?"

The athletic teen sat in the chair in front of her desk and leaned across it to close some distance, "I, well… Can you keep a secret?"

"A secret?" Yomi grinned, "Yeah, I won't tell anyone."

Kagura smiled back but hesitated. She pulled at the end of one of her sleeves as she tried to muster up some courage. "Okay... Um…" Her face burned hotter than when she got sunburned at the pool, "I… Kinda like Tomo."

Yomi paled. "Say what?"

Kagura smiled at her friend, who no doubt thought she was an idiot for falling in love with _Tomo._ But Yomi knew Tomo better than anyone, which is why the swimmer had gone to her in the first place. Surely, the bespectacled teen would know if she had a chance.

"I know that she's a dumbass. She's loud and annoying, but… We have so much in common and she's so much fun to hang out with, you know?" Kagura sighed and looked up at the quiet teen, "What do I do, Yomi?"

Yomi eyed the athletic teen with her glasses glaring, "Maybe you should go ask Chiyo-chan."

"Uh, okay." Kagura stood from the chair and gave her friend a questioning look. She shrugged off the weirdness, deciding to just do as Yomi suggested.

* * *

"But Miss Kagura!" Little Chiyo interrupted Kagura's soliloquy about falling hard for Tomo. "Miss Yomi and Tomo-chan are in a relationship!"

"Oh shit!" Kagura slowly brought a hand up to hide her face. She glanced in Yomi's direction and was terrified to see the taller teen glaring at her. "Woops."


	11. How Dare You ft YukAmo

**I CAN REST TOMORROW. PRAISE JESUIS.**

**Short chapter, sorry! I'll find a good one eventually.**

**Je dois etudier francais, mais je veux ecrire. Je sais! Je vais ecrire EN francais! Je suis super.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Minamo's bed was small. The somewhat frugal woman had decided, years ago, if she ever started dating someone she would invest in a bigger bed. That plan didn't exactly pan out. Not when she loved being this close to Yukari.

The English teacher was closest to the edge of the bed, lying on her side with her head propped up in her hand. Minamo lay on her back, looking up at the other woman. One arm lay flush between their bodies; the other was resting under her neck.

Quiet evenings like this reminded Minamo of how they fell in love. She grinned as brown eyes searched hers.

"I could get lost in your eyes, Nyamo…" Yukari finally spoke.

Minamo scoffed, "That was cheesy."

"Shut up and listen to me!" The eccentric woman huffed. She continued once Minamo nodded, "As I was trying to say… Your eyes would be the bluest blue if they weren't dark gray."

The PE teacher looked taken aback at the pathetic compliment, "Blue eyes?"

Yukari nodded, "I _love_ blue eyes."

"Oh yeah?" Minamo scooted closer towards the wall and away from the other woman. She inwardly wondered why her eyes weren't pretty enough.

"Don't you?" Yukari's tone made it sound like everyone on the planet loved blue eyes. She reached over to put a hand on the athletic woman's toned abdomen.

"Not really," Minamo shrugged, "Though I love black hair…"

Yukari yanked her hand away as if she'd been burned. She touched her brown hair and growled, "How dare you."

They mock glared at each other for all of five seconds before dissolving into laughter.


	12. First Kiss First Year

**I'm happy with how this turned out. What I'm NOT happy about is the growing need to kiss someone. **

**I really don't know who I like with who. Most of the time I can see Yomi having a boyfriend while Tomo and Kagura get together. But then Tomi is practically canon and so is Sakagura. Much conflict. Lemme know what ship you like most.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_First Year_

Yomi tapped her pencil against the worksheet she was currently working on. She glanced over at her alarm clock and sighed at the time; 7:58. Tomo would, like every other Friday night, be arriving soon to disturb her studying. At least she was almost done with her homework…

She shook her head at that. There were so many other things she needed to do besides completing the health worksheet Miss Kurosawa had assigned for Monday. She still needed to respond to her American pen pal's letter. While their Japanese was improving vastly, she felt her English still needed a lot of work. Then of course she needed to do those math questions.

The bespectacled teen frowned and decided she needed to get back to work, so she could relax the rest of the weekend.

When 9:05 rolled around, Tomo slipped into her room much more quietly than normal. Not a word was passed between them as the hyper teen sat on Yomi's bed. Out of the corner of her eye, Yomi watched Tomo pick up the book on her nightstand and began to read it. She rolled her eyes; no doubt she'd get made fun of for her choice of genre. Fantasy/Supernatural Romance novels weren't exactly popular.

Oddly, Tomo continued to stay silent. Yomi took advantage of that and was able to work on her homework without distraction. She expected Tomo to begin yapping at any moment.

Fifteen minutes passed, the taller teen was in the middle of a math problem but she couldn't concentrate. Her focus kept straying to Tomo, why was she so quiet? She was worried. Putting down her pencil, she swiveled her chair to face the other side of the room.

Tomo sat with her legs crossed, book in her lap. Her hair fell in front of her face, but Yomi could still see the anxious look. She wasn't reading the novel; she was staring pensively at it.

"Tomo?"

The Tomo's eyes snapped up to meet hers. Perking up immediately, she answered "Yeah, Yomi?"

"What're you doing?" Yomi asked, "Are you okay?"

Tomo shrugged, "Just wanted to see how long it took you to talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because I always talk first."

Yomi chuckled and leaned back in her chair. Crossing one leg over the other she said, "Because you're always talking."

Her retort didn't seem to please her friend. Tomo nodded and let her gaze fall back to the book. Yomi watched her for a couple seconds. Obviously something was bothering her friend. With a sigh, the tall teen stood from her chair and moved to the bed. She sat close to her best friend since grade school, resting her back against the wall.

"What's up, Tomo?"

Tomo closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand. "I dunno what to do, Yomi."

"About what?"

"Anything!" She groaned and pulled her legs up against her chest. Wrapping her arms around them, she rested her chin on her knees. "Just give me a yes or no answer."

"What's the question?"

"That wasn't an option, Yomi. Yes or no."

Yomi sighed. She wondered what this was all about. "It's too weird when you're serious so…" Even though she would normally be against any plan of _Tomo's_, she felt this time was different. Whatever was messing with her friend was probably a big deal.

"Yes."

Tomo's eyes widened. "…Okay." She shifted so that her legs were resting underneath her.

Yomi leaned her head against the wall and looked over at her friend, "Now what's this all-"

She stopped talking, _stopped breathing,_ as Tomo took up her whole field of vision. Bright, brown eyes pleaded with her. Yomi tried not to gape when she saw past the question in her eyes, past the blazing fear, and saw the devotion Tomo had been hiding for so many years. It took the rest of Yomi's breath away.

The dark haired teen scooted closer, rested her forehead against Yomi's.

"Yomi?" Her voice, normally so loud, was tiny.

"Tomo…" Yomi felt her face burn. In spite of everything Tomo did that annoyed her to no end, she had always liked the shorter teen. She often thought, and hoped, they would end up together.

She shifted to mirror Tomo's position. Her eyes flicked down to her best friend's lips. They were parted slightly and within reach; she would only have to duck her head to claim them as her own…

Tomo reached out to hesitantly place a hand on Yomi's hip. Pulling her closer, they stared at one another again. "Are you sure?" She asked, breath hot against Yomi's cheek.

The taller teen's mind whirled. This would be her first kiss. She worried if her glasses would ruin it. She wondered if the other girl would regret this later. Her brain went blank as Tomo leaned closer still. She tried to focus on those loving brown eyes, but they fell close. Her nose pressed into her cheek…

Yomi knew their lips were only an inch apart… She wanted nothing more than to close the distance, to finally kiss her. But she was so nervous. When she felt Tomo shift again to press her body against Yomi's, the taller teen pulled back to look at her friend.

Unfortunately, Tomo took it as a no. She jolted away from Yomi's rejection. Tomo's chest exploded with pain. She hated herself for even trying. The hyper teen sat back on her legs and turned away, the lump in her throat prevented her from apologizing.

Yomi tilted her head, confused.

Tomo shook her head and wished she could talk. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't manage to make her voice work.

Yomi nodded. She felt disappointed and heartbroken. "Couldn't do it, huh?"

"Yomi… I'm so sorry," Tomo choked out. She blinked back tears. She had expected either a fantastic kiss or a flat out rejection, but never a close miss. It hurt. They had been so close… "Please, don't think badly of me."

"No. I understand." Yomi forced herself to smile. She wondered what Tomo was thinking because she was getting emotional; Yomi chalked it up to regret. How bittersweet.

"I dunno… I kinda hoped you'd feel the same." Tomo sniffed, "It's okay you don't like me though."

What? Yomi was confused. "Tomo… I like you too."

Tomo's head whipped over to look at her, "But-"

"I'm a little nervous," Yomi mumbled as a blush spread across her cheeks, "I didn't mean to pull away, but… This is my first kiss."

The hyper teen grinned. "Same."

They smiled at each other, glad that it was just a misunderstanding. Tomo reached over to take Yomi's hand, "Wanna try again?"

The bespectacled teen nodded.

Without a big build up, they kissed. It was simple and perfect and the first of many.


	13. I Meant Kurosawa! ft YukAmo

**I owe y'all... How many days?**

**I'm getting back in the game, don't worry. Just had to deal with some stuff. Work, friends, the like. **

**Special thanks to Kitten-Princess! **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Yukari, you can't just be splashing around in the pool when I'm trying to coach the swim team." Minamo chided as she opened the teacher's room door for them.

Slightly behind her with her arms raised in the air for a stretch, Yukari said "Yeah, okay Nyamo."

The PE teacher frowned at her friend's nonchalant attitude. She let her friend enter the room first, "I don't mind if you sunbath or actually swim but-"

"What the hell?" Yukari interrupted, pointing to a large bouquet of flowers on her desk. She rushed over to inspect the apparent token of affection. They were small, flawless white flowers; Sakaki would recognize them as pear blossoms, but neither teacher knew what they were. All Yukari could tell was that they looked highly expensive. "Look Nyamo."

Minamo hoped she looked more surprised than jealous, "D-Do you have a secret admirer?"

"So what?" There was so much cockiness in those two words. Yukari pulled the bouquet to her nose and sniffed, "Mm. They smell good."

Frowning, she asked "Is there a note?"

The English teacher shrugged, placed the flowers in Minamo's hands, and looked around her desk. Inside her closed dictionary lay a sealed envelope. "Ah! Here we go!" She haphazardly tore open the letter and unfolded the crisp paper.

Written simply in kanji were the words: _I'm sorry, but you're not young enough. And I'm married. Thank you for the email though._

Yukari shook with rage and confusion. Minamo yanked the paper out of her hand and read the small note. She couldn't suppress her grin, "Huh."

"Don't look so pleased." Yukari took the note back and crumpled it up before tossing it in the trashcan. "What email are they talking about?"

Seven minutes later, the computer was booted up and Yukari was scrolling through her sent emails. Minamo, in charge of holding the bouquet, sat beside her.

"This is the only one I sent that wasn't to the boss man!" Yukari clicked on the email with the subject 'Tonight'

_You, me, our favorite bar. Maybe we could have a little more fun afterwards?- Tanizaki to_

"KIMURA?!"

Minamo rose from her seat to yell at her lover, "YOU SENT THAT THROUGH YOUR SCHOOL EMAIL?"

"I was too lazy to switch accounts! And I didn't mean for it to go to _him_!"

"YOU COULD GET FIRED, YOU MORON."

Yukari stood from her chair as well, "It was a damned TYPO, Nyamo!"

As they argued, Minamo mentally added a tally mark to the ongoing score marker in her head. "Yukari is incapable of thinking: 5,431."


	14. Drawing Third Year

**Nothing beats time with my best friend, her hookah, and some dranks. **

**I had lots of pool time today! The first three hours, I was Osaka. 'Lazy, lazy.' Then I got out, had an all american lunch. The next three hours I was Kagura. Much fun. Much distract.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Third Year_

Chiyo glanced up from her science worksheet, doing a double take to confirm what her brain initially comprehended. Tomo was half laying on the table, propping her head in her hand. Her mouth was quite animated as she chatted with Kagura. The sporty teen had pushed away her text book and was chewing on the end of her pen while she listened to Tomo's half of the story. Beside them, the third and final knucklehead was fast asleep.

She looked at the end of the table where Sakaki sat. The tallest teen had her new cat, Maya, in her lap and was lavishing the animal in attention. Chiyo felt happy for her friend, but wished there was more studying going on in her study group. The only one she could count on would be Yomi…

Smiling widely, she turned her attention to the bespectacled teen. The grin instantly fell from her face when she saw that Yomi had all of her attention on the cake in the middle of the table.

Chiyo had baked the double chocolate cake herself last night. They had agreed five to one that the cake should be saved until an hour into the study group. Yomi had been quite disappointed. Chiyo felt sorry for the cake, which was being glared at by the most normal teen among them.

She looked across the table when Tomo let out a loud groan (that somehow didn't wake up the Osakan). The hyperactive teen folded her arms on the table and let her head rest on top. Her voice was muffled, but the whine was evident.

"How much _longer?_"

Chiyo sweatdropped and looked at the clock on her desk. "Miss Tomo, it's only been thirty minutes."

"I'm tired of studying!" Tomo moaned into her arms.

Chiyo didn't know what to say, so she followed Yomi's protocol whenever Tomo begins fussing. Ignore her. The young genius eyed the knuckleheads wearily one last time before returning to her studies.

Kagura stared down at her crazy friend, a brilliant idea coming to mind upon seeing her folded arms. She took the pen from her mouth. The athletic teen shifted so she sat facing Tomo and put a steadying hand on the other teen's closest arm. Tomo said nothing, did nothing, as the pen touched her skin. She wondered what the big boobed moron was going to draw on her.

The swimmer grinned at the scribble, but decided more is more. She gave just a little more effort to get the details just right. Before her very eyes, the doodle became a work of art. One last mark… Perfection. Kagura sat back and smirked at her artistic skills.

Tomo raised her head lazily. After she saw the sketch on her arm, she yelled "What the hell?!"

She tried to twist her arm to get a better look, "Is that Neko Koneko?"

Sakaki jolted out of her Maya induced happiness at the mention of her favorite franchise kitty.

"Yeah! As a mafia boss!"

The quiet teen fell to the floor in a dead faint. Maya sniffed his new master worriedly.

"Nice!"

"I can also draw them as a pirate!"

"No way!"


	15. Seven Hour Test ft Yukamo

**I miss her already :(**

**In honor of losing my friend to an airplane just a couple hours ago, I present **

**"Love In a Hopeless Place (AKA on a long ass flight and Yukari is going to punch that dude)"**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Never in a million years did Yukari think she'd wished to be sitting in the middle seat on an airplane. Those damned middle seats were uncomfortable, at least 25% smaller than the others, you had to lean over someone to get a view of the window, you had to climb over someone to use the bathroom… The list goes on and on.

She had whined and whined so that Minamo would let her have the window seat. Minamo, being an understanding partner and easily annoyed, agreed. Yukari hadn't counted on the charismatic businessman that they shared the row with. He was currently in the middle of an anecdote about his time in America as a child, Minamo loving every moment of it.

Yukari regretted taking the window seat. She pouted and crossed her arms, feeling neglected.

Beside her, Minamo's cute laugh mixed perfectly with the man's gruffer one. His voice was made for telling stories, "So I stomp up the stairs to the attic, mad at my host family for giving me the hardest chore. As I'm moving their thousands of boxes, I found one of Nick's old toys. It was a rusty old scooter that had been popular in America a couple years earlier.

"It took me five minutes to clear the attic so I had a small area to ride it in. I was having fun! But it really wasn't a good idea. I'm goofing off, riding the scooter around, but I don't stop just right and I go flying down the steps!"

Minamo covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my! Were you okay?"

He chuckled, "My host parents found me choking from laughter on the floor. I had broken my leg and that is the worst pain you could probably go through… But I couldn't stop laughing to tell them to take me to the hospital!"

"What did they think of it, once you told them?" Minamo asked, giggling and encouraging him.

"They said they'd never let me clean the attic again! My plan had been a complete success."

Yukari repressed a groan as the two roared into laughter again.

"There was this other time in Germany when I broke my wrist-"

'Thunk.' Her head slammed into the cold glass of the window.

* * *

"It's been wonderful talking to you for the past seven hours," He said as he unbuckled his seat belt. They laughed at the god awful truth.

"I don't think I've ever had someone so friendly sit beside me."

Yukari heard a phone being turned on. "Miss Minamo, could I get your number?" Yukari's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head from the window. "Maybe we could go on a date when we return to Tokyo?"

It was past time to butt in Yukari decided. "She's engaged."

The man sweatdropped, "I am so sorry. I didn't see a ring, so I just assumed-"

Minamo shot an angry Yukari a look. "No, it's okay." She smiled at him and punched in her number, "I hope your business trip goes well."

The man made his leave. Minamo frowned at her partner, who looked smug.

"You're desperate."

"No, I am not!"

Yukari shrugged. Leaning against her beloved window, she watched everyone else exit the crowded plane. "You're still chasing after guys, on _our_ vacation no less." She smirked, "Desperate."

Minamo blushed, "You know I had no interest in him."

The eccentric woman rubbed her temples tiredly, "I listened to you two flirt for roughly seven hours…"

"Well! You weren't very good company!"

"_You were flirting!"_ Yukari laughed loudly, "I didn't wanna interrupt."

"Shut up, Yukari." Minamo rolled her eyes. "This is payback for the last time we had to fly together."

"You mean the one with the hot flight attendant?"

Minamo grinned, "My students were shocked at your _smooth_ advances."

Yukari narrowed her eyes, "Less sarcasm, Nyamo. You fell for my skills."

"Somehow." The PE teacher stood from the seat. "Let's begin our vacation."

She grinned down at a pensive Yukari. It took the brown haired woman a moment of weighing the pros and cons of their relationship before responding with an excited, "'Kay!"


	16. Calling You Third Year

**I watched The Fault in Our Stars again...**

**Damn movie.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Second or Third Year_

Tomo's phone rang loudly from her bedside table. The hyper teen had crashed an hour earlier, so it took almost half of her ringtone to wake up. She blindly groped for her phone and then flipped it open. With a yawn, she answered.

"Yomi?"

"_Kagura actually_." The other end corrected.

That startled Tomo fully awake; she sat up in bed to better hear her friend. Kagura was off on the other side of Japan with some other members of the swim team attending the national's championship. It had only been four days since they last saw each other, but…

"_I miss you,_" Kagura's voice was low and sweet.

Tomo grinned from ear to ear, "Me too."

"_I can hear Miss Kurosawa on the balcony talking to Yukari… It made me want to call you._"

"How's the competition?"

"_I almost lost today, but I beat them in the last ten meters."_

"Way to go!"

"_Yeah,_" She chuckled, "_Miss Kurosawa was super excited for me."_

Tomo lay back down. As she snuggled into her pillow, she asked "Are you having fun?"

"_It's awesome and everything…. But man. This hotel gives me the creeps. I can't sleep."_

Tomo cackled, "Seen any ghosts?"

_"DON'T SAY THAT!"_

"Any cockroaches?"

"_DUDE. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET HOME."_

Tomo's laughter was contagious though and Kagura began giggling with her. The hyper teen caught her breath, "You're kinda paranoid, aren'tcha?"

"_Well now that you've said something!"_

"Eh, don't worry."

Kagura sighed into the phone, "_I shouldn't have called you."_

_"_You only have one more race tomorrow, right?"

"_Yeah._"

"Good luck then!" Tomo passed a hand over her face, very much tired.

"_Thanks."_

And for a minute they listened to each other breathe.

Knowing she needed sleep, Kagura said "_Good night, dumbass."_

"Night, moron. See you soon…"

Tomo could practically hear the grin on Kagura's face, "_See you,"_


	17. Ruined ft YukAmo

**Woops. This one is _really_ short. Blame it on my A.D.D baby... SAIL.**

**Naw, but there is this one fucking line in The Fault in Our Stars... "It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you." Damn straight.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"I love you..."

Minamo gaped at Yukari. Of all the things they were going to talk about on their night out, this was not one of them… She was at a loss of words.

Of course, Minamo had suspected for some time that Yukari might think they were something a little more than friends… But Yukari had always been protective and overly friendly. It was the initial jealousy of finding out about an arranged marriage that made Minamo question Yukari's feelings. She had kept those thoughts to herself though, not wanting to ruin their friendship.

How could she tell Yukari that she only felt friendship for her? There was no way she could stand to see this heartbroken expression every day.

Her best friend, of many, many years, turned away. Minamo watched her eyebrows furrow, regret was pouring off her in waves.

The restaurant was loud, but the silence between them drowned out the noise.

Minamo kept her gaze on Yukari, still trying to understand what was going on. Yukari had _never_ expressed any interest in dating and finally it made sense. The PE teacher wondered how long she had felt like that. She was flattered, but utterly confused.

How had this happened? Yukari was supposed to be the _one_ uncomplicated thing in her life…

Yukari stood. Her posture was stiff and her words even more tense, "Nevermind, Minamo-san."

The honorific was like a punch to the gut. Before Minamo could even try to remember the last time they had used honorifics (was it second or third year?), Yukari hastily continued.

"I apologize for ruining your dinner."

And she was gone.


	18. First Dream of the New Year Kagura

**I chopped all my hair off, you know what that means! Rofl.**

**Anyway, we saw the First Dreams of Sakaki x2, Osaka and Tomo... But what about Kagura? Chiyo? Minamo? Yukari?**

**Well, lemme tackle that list one at a time. Here's Kagura's.**

**The song is Move by Thousand Foot Krunch. Very Kagura.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Third Year, New Year's night._

The first thing Kagura was aware of was the crowd of classmates. She recognized some of the swim team members; some kids from her previous home room and of course her gang of best friends. Tomo waved at her excitedly and jumped up and down, beckoning her to the front of the queue. Wait, why were all these kids lined up?

Maybe it had something to do with that sick, sleek, black helicopter?

Then she felt like slapping herself, today was field trip day! They would be riding all the way to Mt. Fuji! Kagura ran towards her friends, energy levels soaring. As she neared the line to get on the helicopter, she heard a familiar beat. Wasn't she just running to this song last night?

_Look, listen to my voice_

_If you're making the choice_

_Tell me all the girls and the boys_

They must be blasting music inside the helicopter…

She stopped in front of Tomo, who threw her arms around her. Kagura was taken aback at the contact, but returned the tight hug all the same. Chiyo grinned up at her, while Sakaki waved. Maya lay on Sakaki's shoulder and Kaorin hung onto her other arm. Yomi motioned for them to hurry up.

The line was moving now! Kagura half pulled Tomo with her as they approached the _huge_ helicopter. Students were piling in, but it never became full.

Yukari stood on the edge of the helicopter's side, one hand holding a strap so she could keep her balance. For some reason there was a hawk on her shoulder. Kagura looked behind her, hoping to see her favorite sensei. After all, there was no way _Yukari_ would be allowed to fly this many students across Japan.

_Either scream or rejoice_

_Let's make that noise_

_Either move or we will all be destroyed_

They stepped into the helicopter, taking the seats closest to the doors. Minamo's voice interrupted the music to announce that the field trip would soon begin. Kagura glanced around at her friends, giving them each a thumb's up. However, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw Chiyo sitting on the very edge of the helicopter.

Kagura leapt up from her seat and begged the genius to switch places with her. The small red head pouted, told her she was an adult, but then proceeded to take the now vacant seat. Kagura nervously sat where Chiyo was just a moment ago. Her legs hung over the side.

She felt someone sit beside her and was relieved to see Tomo. She knew the hyper teen didn't like heights either.

_Move and show me what you can do_

_When you step into the circle and shake like we do_

Kagura hugged the cool metal that was the side door like her life depended on it. The blades began to spin, faster and faster. Kimura made the other students keep their distance from the ascending helicopter.

Then they were up in the air. It honestly wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She felt Tomo nudge her side and looked over to see her friend waving at the school. She laughed and made a face at the building.

They flew over Tokyo. Kagura was blow away with how many cars were stalled out in traffic. She also thought it was cool that there was a flying orange cat guarding the city park. She'd never noticed him before…

_Move when you just can't take it_

_And move if you just feel like breaking it_

Soon they were in the outskirts of the city. The rural area was beautiful! Kagura loved how green everything was and especially the multitude of trees that they easily flew over.

But Yukari's voice yelled that she would be taking over from here. The helicopter began jerking back and forth, threatening to throw her and Tomo out. As Kagura began scooting back inside the helicopter, she wondered _why_ Minamo had given Yukari the controls.

The helicopter would swing from one side to the other as though Yukari was trying to give everyone an excellent view of the ground. It was more than terrifying to be looking straight down at the grassy area.

_Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,_

_It was never my choice to feel all alone_

_This is my home_

Tomo reached out for her hand and then the helicopter ride became smooth again. Around her, everyone let out collect sighs of relief. Kagura felt her heart pounding against her chest. The near death experience had her very shook up.

Yet when Tomo asked her when she had gotten so tall, Kagura blushed at the question. She hadn't expected the dumbass to notice something insignificant as a couple inches.

_Back up, you don't know if you've never been here,_

_You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears_

_It takes everything I am_

Before Kagura could answer, Yukari jerked the helicopter again. It took everyone by surprise, especially Tomo. The hyperactive teen fell out, their hands yanked apart. Her terrified face was burned into her memory.

Before Kagura could yell at the teacher, the helicopter swerved in the opposite direction. She couldn't take her eyes off the sight of her best friend slowly falling to her death. An overwhelming amount of distress flooded her body. Her mind went completely blank.

So when Yukari leaned the helicopter over to her side again, Kagura fell.

_I come crashing to the floor_

_And I know there must be more like me_

_I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free_

* * *

Kagura jolted up in bed. Her breath came in pants and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. Realizing it was just a dream; she groaned and fell back onto her pillow. She tried to calm herself.

Her first dream of the New Year had been terrifying! Mentally reviewing the almost nightmare, she pouted when she realized there hadn't been an eggplant in her stupid dream. All that panic and she wouldn't even have good fortune for this year!

Once the adrenaline faded, Kagura easily fell asleep.

_Breath, and leave until the storm is over_

_'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over_

_So breath, let's leave until the storm is over,_

_Because I want to take you away_


	19. Juice Boxes Third Year ft YukAmo

**So... Tired... I'll have to do the other New Year's Dreams tomorrow or something. **

**If it weren't for writing, swimming and working, I think I'd be depressed. And even then, working sucks. Don't ever work in a pharmacy... Luckily I have some vacation time coming up soon, can't wait to go back up to Chicago!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Minamo sighed and squeezed her eyes close. Even with her sunglasses, her eyes hurt from the sun's rays. She couldn't imagine how Yukari must feel. Her other half was in the middle of re-reading one of her favorite English novels. Something about the American dream and being run over by an ex-lover?

"Yukari?"

She grunted.

"Would you like something to drink? I'm thirsty."

Yukari, oddly, said nothing. Instead she held up a half empty plastic water bottle. Minamo shifted so she sat more comfortably in her lounge chair. There wasn't a point to getting up if it was only her feeling a little parched. She raised an arm so it rested lazily over her head. How was she so pale? She worked outside all the time...

Preoccupied with comparing herself to a ghost (a sick ghost at that), she didn't notice Chiyo until the little girl bounded over and stopped right by her side.

"Miss Kurosawa!" Her perky voice put a smile on the PE teacher's face.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan,"

The small genius held out a juice box, "I bought an extra, but none of the others wanted it. Would you care for a drink?"

Heaven sent. For the umpteenth time, she wished she could marry her best student. "Thank you, Chiyo-chan. Are you sure you don't want it?"

"It's okay sensei!"

Yukari tore her attention away from the book to watch Minamo punch the tiny straw into the juice box. She glared as her student skipped away, not offering her a drink. However the glare didn't last long as her partner sipped the drink without a care.

Minamo noticed the grin. "What?"

"Nothing… Nyamo-chan." Yukari snickered.

Minamo blushed but held her head high as she continued to drain the contents of the juice box.


	20. First Dream of the New Year Chiyo

**I might've gotten sunburnt. *Chills are multiplying***

**These last few months feel like a dream. **

**I don't own anything.**

Chiyo was treading water happily as she splashed around with Tomo. Osaka lazily floated with her innertube, soaking up the sun. Yomi was swimming near the genius, making sure her hyper friend doesn't drown her. Sakaki sat on the side of the pool with her feet in the water. Mr. Tadakichi sat beside her and she was petting him contently.

The genius grinned at her lazy friends and then at the athletic teen going back and forth past them.

Kagura had her game face on. She was doing laps in the small pool, nothing could stop her; Chiyo was convinced.

Except Osaka yelling, "BWAH!" and attempting to take her innertube off quickly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to give her a strange look. She appeared to be stuck, one of her arms was still in the center of the ring and she was flailing her arms.

"Get it off!"

Chiyo and her friends watched her continue to flail. Eventually the innertube flew off of her and she could breathe easy again. She turned to them, "There was a bug! 'Nd y'all didn't help!"

Tomo splashed water in her face. Osaka sputtered for breath dramatically. "Y'all are trying ta kill me!"

Kagura went back to swimming laps, but slowed her pace. "It was just a bug, Osaka."

"IN MAH FACE."

"What yew mean?" Yomi mocked

"The bug didn't mean any harm, Miss Osaka." Chiyo swam towards her slightly angry friend. "It's okay."

"No, Chiyo-chan. It's not okay."

Chiyo noticed a dark stormy look pass over the Osakan's face and felt nervous. She watched Osaka raise her arms, palms towards the air. Clouds rolled in seconds later.

Lightning struck the tree directly behind Osaka and thunder clapped loudly.

"Miss Osaka! Please, calm down!"

"Chiyo-chan, 'M sorry."

And the Osakan lifted into the air. She floated slowly into the cloud and disappeared.

Chiyo remembered thinking '_Not again_' as the scene slowly faded away.

* * *

The small girl slowly opened her eyes. She blinked repeatedly to clear the bleariness and then she remembered her dream. Confusion set in quickly. She rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow. At the foot of her bed, Mr. Tadakichi huffed out a breath.

"That was strange…" She whispered.

"Oh, indeed."

A shiver went up her spine at the unfamiliar voice behind her. She turned over and almost screamed when she saw a floating orange cat thing.

"Hello… Daughter."

Chiyo stared at the weird looking animal.

"Fear not, Chiyo-chan." He held out an eggplant with both of his noodle like arms, "I present to you an eggplant."

When she didn't respond, he turned a scary red color, "Would you prefer a hawk?!" A hawk appeared outside her window seal.

"Um,"

"MT. FUJI THEN?"

And he teleported them to Mt. Fuji. They were on the peak of the mountain and Chiyo felt vertigo hit her hard as she looked down.

"S-Sir. Can I go back to my room, please?"

"Call me... Father."

* * *

Chiyo was startled awake from her second dream.

Fearfully, she asked as she opened her eyes, "A-Am I awake?"

When no one answered, she breathed out a sigh of relief.


	21. First Dream of the New Year Minamo

**I'm starting to realize all my coworkers have EPIC love stories. Just yesterday, the boss lady told me about her romance. She met her husband at 15... At a teen bar dance night... And they dated for 8 years before getting married. How?! **

**I'm insanely jealous... **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Something was off…Minamo couldn't quite place it, but she felt different. Lighter almost…

She woke up as easily and noticed the arm wrapped around her waist. Her heart soared as she carefully turned over to watch her partner sleep. It was a little unusual that Yukari had stayed on a morning that they had to work, but Minamo didn't mind.

The PE teacher wiggled out of bed. Before she could blink, she was ready for work. Oddly enough, Yukari was too.

Yukari drove them to work. Minamo _let_ Yukari drive.

Yukari didn't kill them OR get in any accidents.

Oh yes, something was off. She wondered why the sky was so blue and why her class seemed quieter. Things were going too smoothly.

During lunch hour, her _idiotic, insensitive_ partner offered to buy lunch. She went off campus to grab them a plate of sushi to share. It was virtually unheard of.

Minamo actually felt happy. Maybe more than happy. She was probably about to burst from cheerfulness. It had been… years! Since she felt as carefree as she did now.

It was barely five seconds later and Yukari returned. With the take out box in her hand, she lightly kissed Minamo on the cheek. _Well okay__._

When she opened the plastic container, her heart stopped. A large orange cat-thing was stuffed into the box and blinked up at her.

That's when Minamo snapped. Before things could get any more out of the ordinary, she ran from the room. Behind her, she heard Yukari and the cat pleading for her to stop.

She ran, flew down the stairs, and busted through the double doors. She breathed in the fresh outside air, hoping to clear her head. Instead, she could faintly smell her partner's deodorant.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

Yukari had an amused grin on her face when her partner bolted awake.

"About time you woke up, it's nearly ten." Then she noticed the upset look on Minamo's face and how heavily she was breathing. Putting a hand on her shoulder to push the woman back down on the bed, she asked, "Hey. You alright?"

The PE teacher tried to calm her breath. She raised a hand to wipe away the beads of sweat on her forehead. "Bad dream."

"Oooh, tell me." Yukari rested her head on Minamo's shoulder.

"Well… Everything was kinda perfect… You bought lunch! But it was a weird cat thing, Chiyo-chan's father…" Minamo said, though unsure.

"What?"

Minamo nodded. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe that curry was a bad idea." Yukari smiled into her shoulder.

"Yeah… It was probably the curry." She spent the rest of the morning trying to repress the somewhat disturbing dream.


	22. Arcade Second Year

**I'm caught up again! Woo! I'll at least finish up this month before switching completely to YukAmo chapters. I have _way too many_ prompts featuring them. Sorry... Go hard or go home, right?**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Late Second Year_

"I think this diet will be better for me, since-"

Tomo interrupted Yomi's rant as soon as she saw Kagura, "How's your arm?"

The sporty teen blushed and joined the group, "It's fine, I told you."

"Dumbass over here took a spill in the arcade," Tomo laughed and pointed to her friend.

"And you tripping me had nothing to do with it?!" Kagura couldn't help but grin with her.

"You two went to the arcade?" Chiyo asked sweetly, glancing up at the two alike girls.

"Yeah," Tomo puffed out her chest, "And guess who won the most games?"

"Kagura," They chorused.

Tomo hung her head in defeat. She let out a sigh, "Yeah… But I mean I won all the racing games."

Kagura mouthed that she let her win. Yomi nodded in understanding, while Chiyo smiled at her proudly.

"Ya say ya let her win?"

Kagura facepalmed. She let her hand pass over her face and then she saw the completely devastated look on Tomo's face. She launched into an explanation, "No way! You won those fair and square!"

"Really?" The hyper teen sniffed.

"Totally."

Osaka tilted her head but before she could say anything, Yomi clamped a hand over her mouth.


	23. Gifts and French ft Yukamo

**This is the fourth day in a row someone's asked me why I look so sad. *pout* I don't wanna be a grumpy gills.**

**I almost went to sleep, but I figured I might as well update. I guess the chapter after this one will be Yukari's dream. I need time to perfect that one, lol**

**I don't own anything. Except the idea for the French teacher. In Strawberry Panic they study french, which is completely weird. Having studied French a year, I decided to make this dude Yukari's rival. **

* * *

When they arrived on campus, Yukari groaned and smacked her head on the dashboard. "These damn kids are going to be all mopey or really happy today. Ugh…"

Today was Valentine's Day, the English teacher's least favorite holiday. As she continued to pound her head into the car, Minamo considered forgoing the entire plan. The romantic in her fought against the initial cowardice. No matter what, Yukari loved gifts.

"I know we don't normally exchange gifts…" Minamo fought back a blush as she reached behind her to grab the present she stashed under her seat. "But I couldn't resist."

The brown haired woman slowly lifted her head, revealing how red her forehead was, and raised an eyebrow. Minamo held out a gift between them.

Yukari made a face and crossed her arms, "I refuse to accept your gift."

Minamo's grip on the present wavered slightly, "What?"

"I'm not gonna take it, Nyamo."

The PE teacher's jaw fell to the floor, "And why not?" She asked indignantly.

"Because then I'll have to get you something even better, you greedy bastard, and I can't."

Minamo shook her head, "You know I don't care about-"

"I know you're gonna say it's a stupid tradition," Yukari interrupted. "But you love it. You're participating." She nodded her head at the gift and watched her partner bristle.

"If you don't want it, then I'll find someone else to give it to!"

"Oh yeah?" Yukari challenged. Their eyes met and flashed, "Go ahead."

* * *

**White Day **

Yukari facepalmed as the new French teacher approached them carrying a large box of chocolate and a bouquet of red roses.

"You didn't…"

"Madame! Ma chérie!" He bowed to Minamo, "Rien que pour toi."

Minamo accepted the flowers, not understanding what he was babbling about. Using what limit French she knew (only ten words or so), she stuttered out, "M-Merci."

"Oh lá, lá,ton francais est beau…"

Fearful she would get sucked into another one sided conversation with the strange, yet dedicated man, Minamo excused herself and pulled Yukari along with her.

"Next time, just take the present, please."

Yukari pouted, "Do you have to be so damn cheesy?"

Still, she put an arm around Minamo and led them out towards the field to walk for the remainder of their lunch hour.


	24. A Still Sore Spot Second Year

**Looks like another drabble :O**

**I finally got word from my pen pal... I've missed them so much... I'll keep on truckin' like I do. There was so much progress today, my head kinda hurts. My ex and I decided to hang out. For the first time in almost seven months. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Second Year_

With _much_ hesitation, Kagura let Tomo have a second chance at giving her a shoulder massage. Apprehensively, she sat in front of the hyper teen. She expected a karate chop to her head any moment but was pleasantly surprised when Tomo's hands began to work her tense shoulders.

"You're kinda stiff."

Kagura tried to relax. But when Tomo hit a particularly sore spot, the swimmer let out a groan.

"Dude, does your neck hurt?"

"Y-Yeah, a little."

Tomo carefully worked on easing her friend's shoulder muscles. Her motions were strong, but soothing. She stopped after a bit of contemplation.

Kagura almost turned around to ask what was wrong when Tomo said, "Can I try karate chopping your shoulders?"

The athletic teen dramatically leapt off her bed.


	25. First Dream of the New Year Yukari

**Well shit. **

**That about sums up every day since Tuesday night. It's not like a "oh man, I don't wanna do that again" oh shit. It's like a "did that really just happen?" oh shit... Forgive me, pen pal.**

**Here's Yukari's dream! Yay! After lots of waiting**

**I don't own anything.**

Yukari stood up from the barstool and straightened her brown vest. She looked worse for wear in dark, dirty pants and a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The gold, star shaped badge pinned to her vest glared briefly against the burning lantern on the bar's countertop.

"Thanks, partner." She said, pushing her empty glass away.

The bartender, a barely four foot four Chiyo nodded. "I'll put it on the sheriff's bill."

Yukari picked up her hat and lightly bowed her head to the young girl. She strolled out of the bar and into the dusty street. It was just after noon and there wasn't one lingering gang member in sight…

The sheriff tipped her hat at the general store clerk. Osaka, in a modest dress that reached down to her ankles, curtsied back. She continued through her town, wondering if Sakaki had made it back from her trip to the city. She really needed her best deputy back. Her second deputy was a bonehead and about to get on her last nerve.

She stepped onto the porch of her office and took in a breath. Lord, give her patience.

As she pushed open the door, a hyper deputy raised a shotgun at her. "STOP WHERE YOU-" Tomo lowered the gun, "Oh, sorry boss."

She propped her gun up against the wall and went back to sweeping the office and jointed jail cell. Yukari shook her head at Tomo and turned to her desk. Sakaki sat in the light of the lamp doing paperwork.

"Yukari-sama," She spoke up, "There's two missing dog cases that I would like to investigate."

Yukari waved her hand. "Don't we have something more important like a kidnapping or a murder or-"

"There's a bounty out for Koyomi the Killer."

Tomo gasped, "Yomi of Diet Ranch?"

"The same one…" Sakaki answered quietly.

"Perfect." Yukari slung her rifle over her shoulder so it rested on her back. "Let's go catch her."

"There's one woman being held captive by her…" Sakaki read off the bounty flyer, she nearly gulped upon reading the name.

Sensing her deputy's hesitation, Yukari asked "Full report?"

"Miss Kurosawa of Azuma Ranch…"

Yukari felt her determination flare to dangerous levels. If Sakaki dared to look closer, she was sure there would be fire burning in the sheriff's eyes. It was on.

* * *

After riding thousands of miles across the desert in a matter of seconds, they arrived at Yomi's hideout.

"She was last spotted here, Yukari-sama."

Yukari jumped off her black stallion and stealthily ran to the nearest boulder, her two deputies following close. In the distance they could see a small ranch house surrounded by a short fence.

"Her right hand man, Kagura, is playing look out." Tomo whispered, pointing to the girl sitting on top of the roof. Her legs dangled over the edge.

"Okay," Yukari grabbed the gun off her back, "Let's rock this."

Her deputies nodded and together the three of them charged from behind the boulder. Kagura wouldn't have noticed if Tomo and Yukari hadn't been yelling the whole time they ran towards her. Because they were, she hopped off the roof landing perfectly.

Kagura ran towards the fence and ducked behind it as lasers flew past her head.

"Tell Koyomi to give me Nyamo back!" Yukari screamed into the wind as she wildly fired at the crouched figure.

"What are you talking about?!" Kaugra shouted over the fires from her own shot gun.

Yukari growled a slung her shotgun over her shoulder. She dodged the lasers masterfully and reached for the rope hanging from her belt. With plenty of experience, she swung the lasso over her head.

"Last chance, Kagura!"

The tan and dirty accomplice growled, "You'll never catch me!"

Two seconds later, Kagura was writhing on the ground trying to get her arms unpinned from her side. "Dammit!" She squirmed on the ground as Tomo hog tied her.

Sakaki frowned at the harsh treatment and decided she would stay to watch the "prisoner." Yukari had a feeling that Kagura would be long gone when they returned, but she was focused on rescuing Nyamo.

She kicked open the door to the ranch house and was surprised to see Koyomi laying out on the couch. Her Nyamo sat in the chair closest to the fireplace and had been reading a book out loud.

"Uhh?" Yukari tried to make sense of the lack of danger Minamo was in.

"NO ONE MOVE." Tomo yelled, that seemed to wake everyone up to the real situation.

Koyomi rolled off the couch and ducked behind the arm chair, "Yukari! What are you doing here? This is out of your jurisdiction!"

"Nyamo!" Yukari pointed her gun in Koyomi's direction, "I'm here to rescue you, come on!"

Minamo just gave her a look like she was stupid. Before the rancher woman could call her a dumbass, a floating orange cat carrying a tray with tea entered the room. Upon seeing Yukari and Tomo with guns pointed at Koyomi, the cat let the tray crash to the ground.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" His voice shook the house like an earthquake. Yukari stared in horror as the cat turned purple and then bright red. "IT'S TEA TIME."

* * *

Yukari bolted awake with an inhuman noise escaping her lips. It woke up her lover, who groaned and sat up.

"Am I _ever_ going to get some sleep, Yukari?" She huffed. Minamo had been taking care of a heavily drunken Yukari all night, "What is it now?"

"I had _that dream_."

Tequila always made her dream of Westerns. "Just… Go back to sleep please."


	26. First Kiss Second Year

**I feel so bad for spacing out on this story. It's already four days after the month ended... But my life has just been crazy. So amazing.**

**I dunno. My girlfriend is like the Tomo to my Kagura, she's so addicting. But I know a lot of people like Sakagura, so here's that. Lol**

**I don't own anything**

Kagura was in (raspberry) heaven as she walked Sakaki back home. Having spent most of the day together, the athletic teen had a good feeling about if things were going incredibly slow, Kagura was enjoying their growing relationship. They had admitted to liking each other last week, but nothing more has happened. Kagura was having a blast just hanging out. She could see that Sakaki was enjoying herself as well. She grinned as she remembered how brightly Sakaki had smiled at the Animal Shelter they had visited easier today.

Her heart felt so warm at the memory. Glancing up at Sakaki, her grin grew just a little more. The black haired teen looked so peaceful and content. Yep, Kagura would say something tonight. Until then she continued to talk about her efforts to study for the upcoming English test.

Two more turns and they stood in front of the gate to Sakaki's house.

"This was awesome! We should do this again!" Kagura leaned against the wall and watched her crush nod eagerly.

"I agree," Sakaki blushed faintly, "That kitten was adorable."

Kagura watched her fly off into la-la-land, loving the cute faces Sakaki was making at whatever she was imagining.

"Hey, Sakaki…"

The quiet teen exited her cute thought induced trance, "Yes?"

"You're kinda cute." She wanted it to sound casual, but she felt her ears heat up. She met Sakaki's eyes for a second before averting them.

"R-Really?"

Kagura whipped her head back at the shocked sound in Sakaki's voice. "Yeah! You're actually super cute."

Sakaki bit back a grin and leaned against the wall next to her friend. She glanced down at Kagura's confident look, but noticed how her arms were crossed over her chest. The smaller teen was just as nervous as she was.

"Like I said last week... I like you."

Sakaki nodded, "And I like you as well."

Kagura felt just as elated as she had the first time she heard that. "So..." Now or never! "I was wondering, if you'd... you know, be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Kagura practically leapt at the taller teen. Sakaki smiled and awkwardly held the girl who had her arms pinned to her side.

"Could I, uh…" Kagura tilted her head up to meet Sakaki's eyes. The taller teen was half a foot taller than her it seemed. She swallowed as she dragged her gaze down to her lips. "Kiss you?"

Sakaki's eyes widened. Like a nervous creature, she looked all around them first. There wasn't anyone on her street.

"I mean, we don't have to…" Kagura mumbled, but felt her heart soar when Sakaki squeezed her frame lightly.

The black haired teen looked down at Kagura, who shifted just a little closer. "Are you positive?"

"I've sorta wanted to kiss you for a while," She kept her voice low

With that, Sakaki slowly ducked her head. Both their eyes fell close and their lips met. Brief yet amazing. They pulled away, Kagura raised a hand to push some hair behind Sakaki's ears.

"One more for the road?" She asked cheekily,

Sakaki giggled and complied.


	27. Poolside ft YukAmo

**Fireworks are over already. Time to bust out the dranks. Happy 4th, y'all!**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

"You're not getting in the pool, Nyamo?"

The woman shook her head, "I just wanna put my feet in." She said as she sat down on the poolside. The warm water came up to the middle of her calves.

Yukari shrugged, jumped in with the pool floaty she had found. Making lazy laps around the pool, she couldn't believe how relaxing this vacation was.

Chilling in the pool didn't last long though. The quiet was unnerving. She watched her partner, who was silent with her shoulders hunched and had her hands in her lap. Yukari wondered what her problem was. They were on a paid vacation; the woman should be just a little more cheerful!

Yukari made one last lap, eyes focused on the PE teacher. Minamo splashed her legs in a slow rhythm, her eyes were closed.

The eccentric teacher sighed and threw the floaty out of the pool in the general direction of where she found it. Then she swam over to Minamo. Her lover perked up slightly when she heard Yukari splashing closer. Their eyes met.

As Yukari tread water by Minamo's feet, she rested her arms on the edge of the pool and asked "What's up, Nyamo?"

The athletic woman smiled and shrugged, "Nothing really."

"Tired?" She nuzzled her head against Minamo's legs.

"I love it here. It reminds me of the city my grandparent's live in."

Oooh. Yukari frowned. Minamo hadn't spoken to her grandparents in years. While she never came out to them, they suspected. It made visiting just a little awkward.

The English teacher knew that she wanted to talk. So she heaved herself up to the poolside, making sure to splash Minamo.

"Yukari!"

"I didn't meanta!" She splashed one last time, clearly on purpose.

Minamo laughed and got up to go fetch Yukari a towel. She tried to rub the water off of her from her partner's attack, shaking her head in amusement as she did.

Yukari shivered in the cold air before a big, fluffy towel was draped over her shoulders. Despite the water dripping off of her, Minamo took a seat directly beside Yukari. The side of her clothing soaked up whatever water the towel didn't catch.

"Would my grandparents hate me?"

She hummed in thought. "I don't think so."

Minamo sighed and leaned heavily on her partner, "You met them… They're just like my mother."

Yeah, it was pretty obvious that ran in the family. There seemed to be a mentality passed down from generation to generation, marriage is the number one goal in life. It seemed a little silly to Yukari, who had grown up with a relaxed family. Some things couldn't be helped though.

"But you know, we're married in every sense besides legally."

"Japan and my family don't recognize that."

Yukari chuckled at the pouty sound in her voice. "Your other option is to run off and get married with some random dude your mom sets you up with."

Minamo made a face.

"Of course, I'd be your mistress." That made her partner burst out laughing, "But no threesomes, alright?"

Through a giggle, Minamo said "I'll just stick with you for now."

They held hands as they watched the pool glimmer in the night lights. They talked and planned.


	28. Fireworks Third Year

**Inspiration strikes. While I decide what movie to watch, I guess I'll finish up the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"FIREWORKS!" Yukari waved her hands excitedly. Like a five year old, she jumped up and down, waiting impatiently for night to fall. She already had a line of fireworks set up.

"SPARKLERS!" Tomo yelled, holding at least ten in her hand.

"Morons." Yomi and Minamo muttered under their breaths.

Kagura sat on the sand between Osaka and Sakaki. They were waiting for the show to start. Their host, the small Chiyo, was over by Tomo with _one_ sparkler at the ready.

"Now Nyamo?!" Yukari spun around like a drunken princess.

"Not yet," She hissed for the fifth time in seven minutes.

Yomi kept a firm grip on the lighter as Tomo gave her a pleading look. They were supposed to be watching the sunset, but the hyperactive student and teacher were making it difficult.

_Ten excruciatingly long minutes later_

"FIREWORKS!" Yukari yelled over the explosions. She whooped and hollered and 'ooh'ed with everyone.

"Woah." Kagura's mind was blown just like the explosions in the air. It had been years since she last saw fireworks.

"Tha's amazin'." Osaka mumbled.

Sakaki nodded until she looked over and the Osakan was just watching Chiyo and Tomo.

"Tomo-chan! I don't think you should have that many lit at once!"

Tomo waved the sparklers around crazily. "But look!"

Chiyo jumped away from the embers that rained down from the handful of sparklers in Tomo's hand.

"Don't burn Chiyo-chan!" Yomi yelled. She almost regretted defending her friend, when Tomo whirled around and began shaking the sparklers at her.

"Yomi! SPARKLERS!"

"Tomo! You're going to burn someone!"

They turned around at the sound of a fight breaking out behind them. Minamo had Yukari pinned to the shore, no doubt having just tackled her down. They were fighting for the lighter. Yukari stretched her arm out just beyond the other teacher's reach.

"_You can't light them all at once!"_

"You're NO FUN."

Sakaki couldn't help but grin when Kagura whispered, "I hope we do this again next year."


	29. First Kiss ft YukAmo

**Okay, last one for the night.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Excuse me," A young man with a very heavy accent stopped the two teens in the crowd. "Could one of you point me in the direction of Tokyo Tower?"

Minamo took the initiative because she knew very well that Yukari wouldn't. She gave her friend a look that said 'stay there' and guided the man to the street corner.

Yukari pouted as she lost sight of the two. Grumbling under her breath, she leaned against the wall of a café they were in front of. She waited patiently for about a minute.

She was going to tease her friend about what took so long, when she noticed Minamo had a hand over her lips and a stunned expression on her face. The man had disappeared.

"Minamo? What was that about?" She hoped the dude didn't do what she was thinking.

"He kissed me." She sounded astonished.

He did. Yukari resisted the urge to ground her teeth together, "What?!" She turned on her heels to look in the direction he fled, "Where did that disgusting pig go?"

Minamo grabbed her friend's arm, not wanted her to chase after him. "It's okay, Yukari. Just forget it."

"But he stole your kiss."

Yukari wasn't usually sappy, so she confused Minamo. "Foreigners are strange."

"Did you slap him?" She asked with a grin

"I was too surprised…"

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. When Minamo put a hand to her lips again, Yukari asked "Was that your first kiss?"

"Uh huh…" Minamo bit her lip, "But I can pretend it wasn't."

Yukari frowned at the attempted joke. She stopped them and pulled her friend to the side, out of peoples' way.

"What are you-" She stopped when Yukari stepped into her personal space. There was a hesitant look on her friend's face.

Yukari gently placed a hand on her hip, while her other hand took hold of her chin. As she leaned closer, time seemed to freeze. After an eternity of baited breaths, their lips met halfway. Yukari loved how soft Minamo's lips felt against her own. The kiss was slow.

Then they parted with their faces red.

"Y-Yukari?"

Her best friend cleared her throat and released her hold. "Was that a better first kiss?"

Minamo nodded dumbly, still in shock.

They would pretend that didn't happen for a couple years. Even so, Minamo always thought it was the best first kiss she'd ever shared with someone.


	30. Finding Nyamo

**Swiss cheese guys. I got back from Chicago on Sunday and have been trying to write for the past three days. People wont leave me alone!**

**I actually talked about this plot line with my pen pal, who has officially disappeared off the face of the Earth. *Sigh***

**I don't own anything.**

Minamo sighed as she held the door open. Yukari leisurely strolled out with her arms crossed behind her head in a stretch. It was almost like they were exiting a café instead of a four star restaurant…

"See, that was a good idea, right?" Yukari grinned. She let out a loud exhale when she dropped her arms back towards her side. "Totally worth it."

"You didn't pay for it…" Minamo mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Yukari's tone slightly accusing.

Minamo shook her head, "Nothing, nothing. The food _was_ delicious."

The eccentric woman patted her stomach, "Oh yeah,"

Before Minamo could ask what they should do for the remainder of their date night, a man bumped into her. She stumbled, but his arms shot out to grasp her shoulder and steady her. Glancing up at the man to say an apology, her heart stopped.

"Chère! Ça va! J'aime votre robe." He took a moment to look her up and down. "Vouz êtes belle."

Yukari huffed at Minamo's glassy eyes and slacked jaw. _French! Why French?_

"Allons faire une promenade dans le parc, nous pouvons bavarder."

Not even sparing a glance at the quietly fuming Yukari, the French teacher took Minamo by the hand. "Ce soir, je n'oublierai pas."

The man led Minamo away from the restaurant, still babbling in French. Yukari facepalmed at her still amazed partner. _Seriously?_

Yukari just wanted to smack the man. _What the hell is his name anyway? _Pinching the bridge of her nose, she finally was able to center her thoughts on _not_ beating the man within an inch of his life. They had already disappeared.

"Shit!"

She began walking in the direction he had pulled Minamo away. She was scanning the crowd, hoping that somehow she'd be able to spot them. Even walking on her tip-toes she couldn't see above the multitude of people. Quickening her pace, she mumbled profanities under her breath as people refused to let her through.

There! The same color shirt Minamo was wearing! Yukari half jogged to the corner of the street. Cars zoomed past, but all she could focus on was the spot of blue turning another corner and out of sight. Just as she was contemplating playing real life Frogger, the pedestrian crossing light lit up.

She raced across the street and down the sidewalk. Then she remembered something that stopped her in her tracks. At dinner, hadn't Minamo been wearing that green v-neck instead of the blue blouse? Yukari wanted to slam her head into the building beside her.

"DAMMIT!" She pounded her fist against the wall. Frustration levels having reached maximum.

"Miss Yukari? What 'n tha heck?"

The eccentric teacher paused her tantrum at the familiar voice. Let's be honest, accent.

"Osaka?" She turned to regard one of her favorite students. "Small world."

"Ah'll say." The Osakan girl tilted her head, "So what'rya doin' beatin' the wall?"

Yukari sighed and straightened so she looked more professional (not that she actually cared what the brat thought of her). "You know that new French teacher?" The teen nodded, "He stole Nyamo from me!"

"Miss Minamo? Ah saw her just a second ago."

Yukari perked up, "Really? Which way did they go?"

The blank look in Osaka's eyes as she scanned around them was not comforting. She smiled and pointed in the opposite direction Yukari had been going, "That a way."

"Thanks Osaka!"

Before she could even take off, the teen said "Wait! Miss Yukari!"

"What?"

"Can Ah help ya find Miss Minamo?"

Yukari gave her a hesitant look. The Osakan teen would only slow her down, but… "I guess?"

"We're gonna findya Miss Minamo!" She shouted excitedly to the world.

* * *

_Half an hour later._

"Where are we, Miss Yukari?" Osaka clung to her teacher's arm as a foreign man covered in tattoos passed them.

"I don't know, but I think we took a wrong turn somewhere…"

"Do ya know where they could've been going to?"

Yukari shook her head and nearly jumped when she saw how many piercings that young woman had. "I don't speak French."

"French?" Osaka grinned, "Ah know some French!"

"What?!"

The teen nodded, "Ah took it back in middle school,"

Yukari could've exploded with relief. "Then what does_, say swar je noublea pa_ mean?"

Osaka squinted her eyes as she tried to decode the accent. "Ah think he's saying something about tonight bein' unforgettable."

_Bastard. _She racked her brain for something else he said. "_Fair uh promenade _something _park, noose pouvan _I DON'T KNOW." She gave a frustrated cry.

"They're going to the park so they can do something?"

"_DO SOMETHING?!"_

"Y-Yes."

Angrily, she stormed away from the heavily gothic teens and scary looking young adults. She practically dragged Osaka across town, since the accented girl wouldn't let go of her arm.

It wasn't until that they arrived in a more familiar part of town did Yukari slow her pace. They were quite relieved to see the safer side of their touristy city. They were just a couple blocks away now…

Then Osaka's stomach grumbled. Loudly. Yukari stopped and raised an eyebrow at her student.

"Miss Yukari, Ah haven't ate dinner yet."

"Well go eat something!" Yukari began walking again, slightly annoyed.

"But Ah'm helpin' ya find Miss Minamo."

The English teacher pointed in the general direction of the park, "I know where she is though!"

Osaka frowned, "What if they've left?"

"They haven't!" Yukari hissed, walking faster. She could hear the short teen struggling to keep up.

* * *

_After thoroughly searching the park for thirty minutes…_

"They left! What the hell, Nyamo?!" Yukari raged at the cloudless sky.

The woman took a seat on an empty bench and sighed. The sun was beginning to fall, while street lamps flickered to life. Where could they be?

Osaka patted her back. "Can we find something to eat, Miss Yukari?"

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled, standing lazily.

Yukari dragged her feet as they exited the park. Osaka held her stomach, which was still painfully empty and making a lot of noise. The teacher didn't notice since she was lost in her depressed world, it was like there was a storm cloud over her person.

"Why did she have to go off with that dude anyway?"

Osaka let her rant, helplessly scanning the area for _somewhere_ to eat.

"I can be smooth too, dammit… English is nice to listen to, but she never swoons when I speak in English."

In the distance, Osaka spotted it. Heaven… Those golden arches and bright lights attracted the young and old, fat and skinny, tourist and students on a budget… Her stomach pleaded with her. She couldn't speak stomach, but she could guess what it wanted.

"We were gonna go home and watch a movie or something! I can't believe she ditched me like that-"

"Miss Yukari?"

"Stupid woman only has guys on her mind!"

"Miss Yukari!"

"Damn! Damn! Damn!"

Osaka backed away in fear when Yukari waved her arms wildly and started having another fit. They were attracting a lot of attention and the student didn't know what to do. But food was just down the street… She had to wake her teacher up somehow.

"Nyamo hates me! She'd rather be with a silly, stupid sounding French teacher! I-"

One well meaning, well placed leg and a gentle shove to the back. Yukari fell flat on her face. Oh man, that sidewalk was so cold and so dirty.

"M-Miss Yukari?" Osaka watched her teacher nuzzle the sidewalk. "Ah found somewhere to eat."

As calm as a breeze, Yukari asked, "Is that why you tripped me?"

"Yep,"

The lack of hesitation pissed Yukari off. She jumped to her feet and was about to strangle her student, when there was a divine intervention.

"Yukari? Osaka?! What are you two doing here?"

Yukari could've recognized that damned voice anywhere. She turned and saw Tomo, Yomi and Kagura.

"Could this night get any worse?!"

"Don't tear up, Miss Yukari! Why don'tcha cheer up?" Chiyo bounded up beside her friends in her overly happy manner.

Yukari felt like bashing her head into the wall.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Hours passed and Yukari was no closer to finding Minamo. It was time to throw in the towel. She'd just have to wait patiently for her partner.

"You're giving up?!" Chiyo cried

"But Miss Yukari, Ah was gonna help ya til we found her…"

"Aw man! I knew we should've checked at Tokyo Tower first!"

Yukari held up her hand tiredly to stop them. "Thanks for nothing guys, see you all Monday."

"Ah wanted ta help…"

She didn't even spare a glance back at the Osakan. Yukari moped all the way to Minamo's apartment. Her night was ruined. Her life was ruined… All because of French…

Imagine her surprise when Minamo actually yelled _at her_ for roaming the city so late at night with students. Yukari was too elated to see her Minamo to care.


	31. Night Owls Ft YukAmo

**All these broken promises to y'all. lol, oh well.**

**Honestly, not feeling this anymore. **

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Yukari was sprawled out on Minamo's couch, her lover snuggled comfortably into her side. A blanket lay over them both. Night had fallen hours ago, so the curtains were drawn. The reading lamp sitting on the bookcase lit up the room as they watched a documentary on TV. Slow, ominous music played as the announcer's smooth voice almost lulled Minamo to sleep.

"_He was on his final trip up the mountain when disaster struck-"_

Yukari broke the somber atmosphere by letting loose an unladylike snort. Minamo flinched away, when she continued to laugh loudly near her ear.

"What?"

"HIS LAST TRIP!" She cackled, "CAUSE HE DIED!"

Horrific photographs of a mangled body floated lazily on screen as the announcer read off the autopsy report. The PE teacher was frozen in place; the once comforting blanket was now being used a shield to block her view of the TV.

Yukari clutched her stomach and let out a pleasant sigh. "Isn't this show hilarious?"

"Why-why would you-"

"You don't like it?" Yukari asked with a grin.

"No!" Minamo yelled, clutching the blanket tighter. "You sick bastard! Why are we watching this?!"

Minamo lunged for the remote. Yukari tried to yank it back. With random button pressing, the channel changed as well as the volume and brightness. Too focused on getting the other to let go, neither noticed what they were doing to the TV.

After several minutes of name calling, the two finally ran out of energy. Yukari lay limp in Minamo's lap, pouting.

"It wasn't even _that_ bad of a show!"

"Malo? Televisión es bueno!"

Slowly, their heads turned towards the TV. The background was bright green and a strange, orange cat stared at them.

"Uhhh…."

"No tengas miedo, soy el padre de Chiyo-chan."

How the tides have turned.

Yukari sat, disturbed by the image on screen. She clutched Minamo tighter. The athletic woman translated her lover's shaking and quickly took action. Lifting to the remote, she watched the cat's eyes narrow in hatred as the TV went black once again.

Neither slept much that night.


End file.
